


The Doughnut Challenge

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [174]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Diagon Alley, Doughnut Challenge, M/M, having a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville and Seamus try to eat doughnuts without once licking their lips.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [174]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Doughnut Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think this challenge is nearly impossible!
> 
> Prompt: _Sacrifice._

Seamus and Neville were enjoying a sticky, syrupy treat outside of Fratelli’s Cafe. 

“You have to eat your jam doughnut without licking your lips,” Seamus laughed. “It’s far harder than it looks.” He picked up the sugary treat and took a big bite. 

“I have plenty of experience eating doughnuts,” Neville laughed, raising an eyebrow at Seamus’s obvious glee. “Doesn’t seem like _too_ much of a sacrifice. How hard can it be?”

Two minutes later and both boys had failed miserably to best the doughnut challenge. 

“Another go?” Seamus suggested, getting a groat out from his wallet. “Best of three?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
